prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Weber
| birth_place = Mapleton, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Los Angeles, California | billed = Mapleton, Illinois | trainer = WWE | debut = November 18, 2004 | retired = 2005 }} Amy Marie Weber (July 2, 1970) is an American actress, model, film producer, former professional wrestling valet, and singer who is best known for her time as a WWE Diva for World Wrestling Entertainment under the SmackDown! brand. Weber also has released a single, "Ghost." Weber has also been the face of a Shiseido cosmetic campaign. Early career Television Weber has played roles in numerous television series including CSI: Las Vegas, Son of the Beach, Andy Richter Controls the Universe, Saved by the Bell, Melrose Place, Pacific Blue, The Young and the Restless, Baywatch, Jenny, USA High and City Guys. She also appeared in country musician Toby Keith's video for his song "Whiskey Girl" as the Whiskey girl, and, on December 31, 2004, she was featured in a sketch on the New Year's Eve live episode of The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Correspondent Tom Green traveled all over New York City looking for someone to kiss him at midnight, which Weber eventually agreed to do. Film Weber has had lead roles in the movies Scarlet Mirror, The Bet, Dr. Life, Art House, Kolobos, The Contract, Starforce, Crackerjack III, Becoming Pony Boi, Pumpkin Karver and Transmorphers. She also had a lead role in the movie Diablita and supporting roles in the movies The Adventures of Joe Dirt and Unbeatable Harold. She is also the Executive Producer and Star for the Film Crossroad. She was an associate producer on the film The Pumpkin Karver, in which she also starred. Theater Weber has had starring roles in theater productions of Reservations for Two, 110 in the Shade, Apocalyptic Butterflies, Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?, and Grease. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment A former WWE Diva Search contestant, Weber became a heel diva for World Wrestling Entertainment's SmackDown! brand, with a gimmick as John "Bradshaw" Layfield's image consultant in The Cabinet. During her time in The Cabinet, she feuded with Joy Giovanni, and actually defeated her by forfeit in Weber's only match. She resigned from WWE in February 2005 because of her allegations of harassment from some of the wrestlers. She later stated that she "wasn't happy with the pay and I wasn't happy with the 'frat house' like environment". To explain her departure, JBL stated she had been "fired" for accidentally firing a sleeping dart at him the previous week while he was clowning around with an inflatable dinosaur. The dart was actually intended for JBL's No Way Out 2005 opponent, The Big Show. In wrestling *'Signature moves' **Catfight *'Wrestlers Managed' **John "Bradshaw" Layfield **Orlando Jordan **Danny Basham **Doug Basham *'Theme music' **"Body Talk" - production theme External links * Profile * Online World Of Wrestling profile * Profile Category:WWE Diva Search contestants Category:1970 births Category:2004 debuts Category:2005 retirements Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Models Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:RingDivas Wrestling alumni Category:Actresses